Hands
by HURRICANE'Hannah
Summary: "Don't." Mikaela looked deep into his optics. "Tell me you don't need this. Look at me and tell me you don't want this." The CMO did what she asked and shifted his gaze down to the beautiful girl who was willing to satify a need he had long neglected.


**Pairing(s):** RatchetxMikaela Banes.  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Main: Ratchet and Mikaela Banes. Mentions: Sam Witwicky, Jolt, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Prowl, Ironhide and the Twins (referring to Skids and Mudflap).  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Post ROTF. (3 months)  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Sexual content between a Cybertronion and a human of heterosexual nature (depending on how you see Transformer "genders") and holoform usage at the end of the one-shot. If any of the mentioned bothers you, then please do not read.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,426. (Not including Author Notes)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> I have always loved the idea of _hotspots_ on Transformers (please note that I didn't create the idea of hotspots). I blame a select few for the recent love of the RatchetxMikaela pairing (you know who you two are).  
><strong>Edit: <strong>_April 14, 2011_. I have decided to start writing fanfiction again and I am going to be re-adding some of my old one-shots back onto this site. This one-shot has only undergone some minor spelling/grammar edits.

* * *

><p><em>"Mikaela," Ratchet moaned as he offlined his crystal blue optics.<em>

_The brunette let a satisfied smile bloom on her lips before letting her fingers gently caress the rapidly heating metal of the medic's left hand. Another moan, this time deeper, ripped through the Hummer's vocal processors._

xxx

This had started out completely by accident. Mikaela had been Ratchet's human apprentice since shortly after they returned from Egypt. The Chief Medical Officer had stated that with her knowledge of mechanics, she was the best candidate to assist in medical repairs where he had difficulty reaching.

Ratchet was a great teacher and an even better friend. The two years after Mission City she had not really spoken to Ratchet or any of the other Autobots with the exception of Bumblebee. She had only been to the NEST base three times and that was to meet the newcomers with Sam. Now after Egypt, it wasn't uncommon to see Mikaela within the new base that the Autobots had built in order to be closer to their human, civilian allies.

The older Autobot had been there to comfort her when Sam had phoned her from East Coast College in order to break up with her. Ratchet had held her protectively to his chestplates while she sobbed to her heart's content. He never once was disgusted by her many different _fluids_ that had ended up all over his chestplates.

Over the past five days he had been teaching her about _hotspots_. He wanted her to understand that these areas were the most sensitive parts of an Autobot. She studied in order to make sure that she could carefully repair damages to a hotspot without causing an enormous amount of pain.

She then learned that these hotspots didn't just cause pain. Due to their high sensitivity, if touched gently enough, they could produce high stimulations of sexual pleasure.

After the first day it turned into an unspoken challenge. Said challenge was for Mikaela to guess what hotspots were on which Autobots. By the end of the third day she was aware of Prowl's and Bumblebee's doorwings, Optimus' grill, the Twins hip wires, Sideswipe's neck cable and the wires connecting to Jolt's electric whips and Ironhide's cannons.

It was then that she realized she knew every Autobot's hotspot in the base. Everyone, except Ratchet's.

She had spent the fourth and fifth day desperately trying to figure out where Ratchet's hotspot was located. Frustrated and slightly annoyed, the brunette was about to admit defeat when she had noticed the tired look in the medic's normally bright, crystal blue optics.

She knew that the increase of Decepticon activity had caused more stress for him when the other Autobots came in with serious and often devastating injuries.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Mikaela asked as she gazed up at the mech she cared deeply for.

The CMO gazed down at his charge and was suddenly taken back by the sheer amount of worry that darkened her blue eyes. At first he considered trying to convince her that he was perfectly fine. However, the older Autobot was suspicious that the young human knew him too well and would see right through him.

So instead, the medic flopped down into his chair with his left hand coming to rest on the berth Mikaela was sitting on. "I must admit that I have been extremely exhausted and stressed as of late."

Mikaela watched as her guardian offlined his optics before releasing a puff of air through his vents. She stood up and abandoned the data pad she had been reading before heading over to the medic's hand.

In order to offer what little comfort she could, she gently let her fingers stroke over the metal of the back of his hand. She repeated the motion a few more times before she felt him stiffen under her touch. She was about to ask if he was uncomfortable with her touching him but she was cut off by something extremely unexpected.

_"Mikaela,"_

The soft but aroused filled whisper of her name made the motion of the teen's hand stop cold. Her skin just rested on the metal of his hand which she noted was getting warmer.

Pieces began to fit like a puzzle and a small victory smile crept on her lips. "So, your hotspot is your hands?"

It made perfect sense now that the teen thought of it. Since he was a medic, his hands needed to be highly sensitive in order to find small cracks, tares and foreign material deep within the circuitry of his fellow Autobots.

She got a nod for her answer and the teen began to wonder what she should do with this new information.

Her question was answered when her body moved by its own accord. Her fingers once again gently brushed over his hand. She felt him shiver underneath her touch but the stiffness still remained.

_**"Don't."**_ The warning was hidden beneath the aroused tone of the medic.

Mikaela looked deep into his optics. "Tell me you don't need this. Look at me and tell me you don't _want_ this."

The CMO did what she asked and shifted his gaze down to the beautiful girl who was so willing to satisfy a need he had long neglected.

"I do, m-more than you can i-imagine." Ratchet tried to regulate his intake cycle. "I want this because you want to, not because you feel obligated."

"Ratchet, I care about you!" Mikaela shouted before dropping her voice to a low whisper. "You have been so stressed lately. You helped me when I needed it. I am doing this because I want to, for you. Please."

Ratchet was stunned by the sincerity of the girl's words. He searched deep with her eyes and saw no discomfort, no force. She was doing this because she wanted to, for _him_. She wanted to do his because she cared about _him_.

Ratchet relaxed his frame and sat back in his chair. Mikaela took that as her permission and once again caressed the medic's hand.

"Mikaela," Ratchet moaned as he offlined his crystal blue optics.

The brunette let a satisfied smile bloom on her lips before letting her fingers gently caress the rapidly heating metal of the medic's left hand. Another moan, this time deeper, ripped through the Hummer's vocal processors.

As the metal began to heat up more, she heard a _click_ before Ratchet's internal fans whirled to life in an effort to cool his core temperature. The shivers constantly ran throughout his body as he felt a bubbling heart coarse through his circuits.

When Ratchet's moans began to become deeper, Mikaela began to feel a deep warmth in the pit of her stomach. Touching her guardian began to send pleasant tingles up her spine.

Mikaela watched in pure adoration and fascination when Ratchet overloaded from her simple ministrations. Seeing the Hummer's optics flash, his lip components part and her name moaned so sweetly from deep within his chest was one of the most beautiful and arousing thing she had ever witnessed.

She stood patiently beside his hand as his overload began to wash away. His cooling fans were working double time to bring his core temperature down from the high.

After a few minutes, Ratchet's optics onlined and his fans stopped whirling. He looked down at the smiling girl.

"Feel better?"

A satisfied smile broke out on the Autobot's lip components. "Much,"

It was then that Ratchet's sensors alerted him to the recent spike in her pheromones. The intensity indicated that she was heavily aroused and indicated she wanted to mate.

"Well it would appear that I am not the sol benefactor of my pleasure." Ratchet commented before watching her cheeks turn a dusty pink.

"Yes, well, it seems your voice was...whoah!" Mikaela was interrupted when Ratchet's thirty-five year old, light brown haired, handsome holoform appeared right in front of her.

She had seen his holoform once or twice before. She noticed that the Autobots only used them when absolutely necessary. So, what would prompt him into activating his? Her heart began to race when Ratchet pressed her body down onto the berth. She could feel her arousal reach a new level when Ratchet's soft lips latched onto her neck. She began to softly moan his name over and over again.

For a moment Ratchet released her soft and beautiful tanned skin before letting his lips hover over her ear. As his hot breath hit her neck, a shiver ran throughout her body.

"You are not the only individual who studied hotspots."

* * *

><p><em>Constructive criticism is appreciated.<br>Fan art is welcomed and loved._


End file.
